The Lost Journal
by Ash of the Wind and River
Summary: This is the journal of the lost princess of the moon hall, Alexia Blight. Alexia Blight was happy before everything fell to shambles before her. Will Alexia Blight be able to return to her own world or will she be forever trapped in the mysterious world she was brought into? NOTE: This story has no ponies from the show or movies unless they are referenced in the story.


**This is a MLP story I figured would be better to place up here on Fanfiction rather than Deviantart. I might due scene pictures and place it on my DA, Tiger-human, when I have found the right parts of the story I want to place up here. The posts for this story may be weeks or days apart since I am also working on an actual book I hope to get published after I go through my last two years of high school and go through four years of College for my Bachelor's degree in creative writing.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _I don't know where to begin really...So much has gone on since I was sent here. This world seems so much like my own except no one lives in the same place and no one I know of is what they use to be. I guess I should begin with what happened before I was brought to this world. I just hope I will one day be allowed to return back to my world where I belong._

 _After my parents' wedding, I was visiting the Tree of Harmony near the castle of the two sisters with my twin sister, Emerald Stone. We were born together but we don't have much in common besides the fact we have the same mother and father as well as close to the same cutie mark. We were just visiting the Tree of Harmony to check on how it was since mother was planning on rebuilding the castle of the two sisters for the family. When we stepped into the cave, we were astounded by a brilliant white glow surrounding the Tree of Harmony. We backed up but to our avail, the tree seemed to disappear to reveal a tan alicorn with a beautiful black, pink, orange, and purple mane and tail. The pony's cutie mark was a white splash but after a few seconds, six gems began to appear on the pony's cutie mark._

 _This pony was truly extraordinary and nothing like we had seen before. When she opened her eyes, I noticed they were violet just like all the pictures I had seen in the pictures of Twilight Sparkle. Her face wrinkled in worry and her magnificent wings unfolded before our very eyes. She was shouting at us in worry and fear as her horn began to glow. When I opened my eyes, I was in this strange alternate world with only this blank journal. The journal held my cutie mark, a black half moon, on the front cover but what confused me most was the fact that my sister, Emerald Stone wasn't with me._

 _I've been search day and night for the last few days and I haven't been able to see her. My first day here, I found a pony who looked like my mother but her wings weren't there. Her mane was aqua blue like my mom's pre-alicorn form looked like but her wings weren't there. Her horn was there and she was a little foal being lead by a beautiful white alicorn with a black mane and tail towards a school._

 _Since I had nothing other to do, I followed the mare and her young filly to the school house which I never had taken part in going to. I watched from the window as the mare told the teacher, who I didn't know, that the young filly behind her was her daughter, Winter Tide. What shocked me was the fact that this little unicorn filly had my mother's name but yet wasn't a full grown alicorn or remotely an alicorn like my mother._

 _After the mare left, I followed the mare around Ponyville for a short time only to discover her enter my father's house. I watched from the window as I saw an older version of my father sitting in a rocking chair with the mysterious looking mare who had sent me here except the mysterious mare only had a horn and no wings. She even looked much older than when I saw her and when the mare I had been following had entered the room, the mysterious one, welcomed her home by the name of Nocturnal Flare, my grandmare. Nocturnal was suppose to be older than what she looked and was also supposed to be an alicorn as well._

 _I was freaking out at this point and had run to the Tree of Harmony's cave but it wasn't there. Instead, a small silver seed sat on a table-looking stone out of reach of any normal everfree forest creature. Taking a look around the cave, I had found that the cave looked very different. It looked more like a home now than earlier. I was surprised and decided I should try to make the best of what I had here in this close to barren cave. The cave had a magnificent blue waterfall that fell into a small pool that seemed to never push over the edges._

 _My first night was a rough one and I found it completely hard to sleep on the ground. After a few hours of tossing and turning, I had managed to remember the spell my mother had used to create my bed back in my world. backing away from where I had been laying, my horn began to glow the familiar orange color of magic and next thing I know, I had a stunning orange version of my bed down to the most delicate interwoven stars and moons that covered the rails, legs, and the back of my bed. Laying down upon my bed, I managed to get a few hours of sleep before the sun rose into the sky._

 _Then there is today...I don't know how to explain what happened today other than I did not expect to find the young unicorn, Winter Tide, to be in my makeshift home holding the silver seed gently. I tried to get the silver seed back but it turns out little Winter was more fascinated with what I was rather than the seed. The second she saw me, she had dropped the silver seed onto the ground and ran over to me. Her little white horn kept glowing the brilliant silver I remember from when I was a filly as she examined my wings and my cutie mark. After a few minutes of her examining me, she got bored and sat there asking me questions of where I came from._

 _At first, I was a little reluctant to tell her anything but as the day wore on, I began to explain of the place my mother had come from which was a kingdom far from Equestria called the Eclipse Kingdom. Most of the ponies there were earth ponies or unicorns. There were rulers called the Solar Moons who spread wisdom to the ponies that they ruled over which included the princess and princes of the alicorn halls. My mother was one of the princess of the moon hall many years before giving up her position in search of someone who she could live with for the rest of her life. When I told little Winter about it, her green eyes grew wide with excitement and she told me that she had learned of a war many years ago between the Eclipse Kingdom and Equestria._

 _After I little Winter to leave, I went into town and bought as much food as I could with the twenty-nine bits I had on me. When I returned to the cave, I used the blankets that were on my bed to store my food as I grabbed a branch from a tree outside the cave before tying my blanket with all the food in it around the branch's two strong side branches. I plan on going to the Eclipse Kingdom tomorrow to see if someone from the kingdom is still there. I have no idea what I will find but from what little Winter told me of the war, it won't be good._

 _Alexia Blight,_

 _Lost princess of the moon hall_


End file.
